Finland's birthday
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: December sixth 2010, 2011
1. 2010

I've been planning on genderbending Sweden for Finland's birthday since Sweden's birthday. if you don't remember, go read the last section of Sweden's birthday fanfic.

please tell me what you think of this one. its another one of those ones that are formatted differently. I personally like it, despite the fact that its probably the shortest of all the stories.

* * *

Finland smiled as Sealand, Latvia, and Hanatamago played tag. "So tell me, how has your birthday been so far?" Estonia asked. Finland laughed.

"It's been great! England used his magic to make something really awesome for me! Combined with the Moomin you gave me, the yummy cake Russia sent along with you, Latvia's new Santa hat, Sealand's drawing, and America's confession that Santa does indeed live in Finland...its the best year ever!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Estonia smiled. Latvia stopped playing, walking up to Finland.

"I almost forgot to give you Poland's present," Latvia panted, holding out a giftcard.

"A free trip to a spa...it includes unlimited sauna time!" Finland cried. "Tell him I said thank you!" He added. Latvia nodded.

So, where is Sweden?" Estonia asked. Finland smirked.

"She'll be waking up soon."

* * *

Sweden sat up without his shirt on. Something was wrong, his chest felt heavy...he ran to the bathroom and checked in the mirror, stifling a scream. On his chest were huge lumps. No, not lumps. Breasts. Like the ones women had. What the hell?

"Tino!" He called, but his voice was higher in pitch. He felt his hair, noticing it was a bit longer and more silky. His eyelashes were longer and his lips were full and pink. A scary thought hit him then, and he pulled open his pajama bottoms to check.

"NOOOOO!" Finland looked up at the Swedish girl, who was wearing a short lavender dress without sleeves. "Tino, I demand to know what you did!" She shouted. Finland's eyes brightened.

"Why, hello, my lovely wife! How are you this wonderful day?" Finland asked innocently.

"I'm a girl!" Sweden answered angrily. Estonia rubbed his eyes, wondering if it was a dream.

"Yes, my dear, I see that. Don't worry; you'll turn back when my birthday is over," Finland replied calmly.

"Dad's a chick?" Sealand asked softly, confused. Latvia shrugged.

"What did you do with my clothes?" Sweden inquired.

"Hid them. That's Ukraine's dress," Finland answered. Sweden glared down at her Finnish counterpart. "I admitted I was your wife on your birthday, so you get turned into my wife on my birthday!" Finland explained.

Sweden glared harder. She bit her lip, and then crossed her arms and huffed out a, "Fine." Finland stood up, planting a kiss on the Swede's lips.

"Thank you, Su-chan!" He chirped. Sweden's eye twitched.

* * *

Finland's stomach was growling. He shrugged, standing and going over to the cake. There was one piece left, and he reached for it.

It was gone before he could touch it. Finland looked up at Sweden, who had the cake on a plate and was using a small fork to take small bites of it. "Hey, why do you get the last piece?" Finland whined. Sweden looked up.

"Because I'm a lady, that's why," She huffed. Finland grumbled under his breath. "Well, maybe if you come here, I'll give you something better," Sweden's voice purred, dripping with honey. She batted her long lashes at the Finn.

Finland moved over to her side, and she smiled. "I said maybe." With that said, Sweden walked away, swinging her hips teasingly. Finland grumbled even more.

After the party ended and the guests left, Finland was sitting on the couch and reading a book. He looked up at Sweden, who had walked into the room like a model on the runway. She stopped by the kitchen counter and leaned against it. She had found her boy clothes, though they were too big on her.

Finland rolled his eyes and went back to his book. "Hey, Tino?" Sweden asked softly, shifting so she could look at him better. Finland looked up at her, annoyed.

"Yes, honey?" He questioned. Sweden had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you like me better as a girl?" She whispered. Finland frowned at her, then checked the clock.

"Why would you think that?" he replied.

"I'm scary as a boy. Everyone is afraid of me, and you act like you don't love me. Maybe if I just stayed like this..." Tears welled up in her eyes, "you'd actually start to love me!" The Swede started to sob.

Finland checked the clock. He had four minutes to make her feel better about being a boy, or she would stay a girl forever. "Sweden, I don't care if you are a girl or a boy," He told her softly.

Sweden shook her head and cried harder. Finland got up and ran up to her, hugging her tightly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I didn't know you didn't think I loved you," He added, kissing her cheek. "I thought you knew."

"You mean it, Tino? You loved me before?" She asked, surprised. Finland nodded.

"Of course I mean it. I love you, Sweden, as a person," He smiled. Sweden grew taller, her chest flattening and her hair growing short and messy. Her shoulders broadened and she smiled.

"I love you too-," He smiled, leaning in to capture the Finn's lips. He smirked then, pulling away and whispering in Finland's ear, "-my _wife_."

Finland puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, his face going red.

* * *

"Because I'm a lady, that's why." -Aristocats (sp?) I just thought it would work so well lmao

reviews are love! *hugs all reviewers/future reviewers*


	2. 2011

sorry its late, but enjoy it anyways!

* * *

Finland and Estonia were playing tic-tac-toe. "I won," Estonia murmured. Finland grunted, annoyed.

"You know, I could have had a raging party. But no, I'm stuck here playing tic-tac-toe. You suck, authoress," Finland grumbled.

Shut up, Finland. It gets better!

"Oh, sure-HA! I win!" Finland cackled.

"Shhh!" Estonia shushed. "You'll wake Sweden up!" Finland looked down at the Swede, lying in bed in only his boxers with their tic-tac-toe games all over his exposed skin. They stifled their giggles again.

"Draw a monocle on him!" Finland whispered suddenly. Estonia took his permanent marker and drew a monocle around Sweden's left eye.

"He should have a bushy mustache too!" Estonia chuckled. Finland drew on the mustache, and they both giggled like little school girls.

Sweden was woken up by their laughing. "Hn? Wha-?" Sweden sat up, and the two blondes gave him deer-in-headlights stares. "Tino...good morning. Happy birthday," He mumbled drowsily. He turned to Estonia, squinting. "Is that...Estonia? Good morning..." he mumbled.

"Thanks, Berwald. Good morning," Finland grinned, stifling his giggles.

"Good morning, Sweden," Estonia added. The two gave each other shit-eating grins.

"Or should we say-" in a fake British accent "Mister Sweden Sir?" Estonia and Finland burst into hysterical laughter, running out of the room.

Sweden blinked twice, raising an eyebrow before shrugging and getting his clothes on. He walked into the kitchen, where Sealand sat humming a pop song. "Oh, hey Da-pfffft!" Sealand started laughing, like Finland and Estonia. Sweden was really confused now.

"Authoress, what's going on?" he asked.

**You'll find out later, Su-san. Kukukuku...**

"That's not very reassuring," Sweden replied, almost feeling nervous.

Norway came into the room then, holding Iceland with one arm as the other was being poked mercilessly by Denmark. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Noru!" he whined.

"Mathias, if you touch me one more time-" Norway started in his monotone voice. Denmark suddenly grabbed the Icelandic boy from him.

"I'll hold Aisura captive if you don't-" Denmark started.

"Eyaaaaa!" Iceland shrieked, punching upwards into Denmark's jaw. Denmark flew backwards, falling flat on his back. He stumbled to his feet, swaying around.

**FINISH HIM!**

"Who's playing Mortal Kombat?" Sealand asked Sweden as Norway ran up to the Dane. He grabbed him by the shoulders, kicking his foot into Denmark's gut, then his crotch, then throwing him over his shoulder, turning and stomping on his face.

**FATALITY!**

Norway turned to face the rest of the people in the kitchen, seeing Sweden for the first time. His eyes went wide and then he dropped to the floor, rolling around and laughing like a madman. "Noru?" Iceland asked, running over. He stopped short, staring at Sweden and cracking up, dropping beside his lover to laugh himself silly.

Denmark finally recovered. "What are you guys laughing at? And DAMN IT, Noru, no more Mortal Kombat for you! Stupid America..." Denmark grumbled. He turned to Sweden. "Hey Berwald, what the hell is wrong with them?" Denmark finally looked at Sweden, staring oddly at him for a moment or two.

"What?" Sweden finally asked.

Denmark pointed at Sweden. "...BWAHAHAHA!" Denmark burst out, "you!" Sweden was fed up with all this laughing. He went out to where Latvia, Lithuania, and Poland stood. Poland was fixing his make-up and didn't see the Swede.

"Um, Sweden..." Lithuania started, trying desperately not to laugh. Latvia stifled his laughter in the Lithuanian's shoulder.

"Like, what is it?" Poland asked, looking up at Sweden. He snorted. "You look, like, totally fabulous," he snickered. Sweden raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you?"

* * *

Sweden walked into the meeting room with Finland. Everyone was shouting at each other, the Bad Touch Trio was dancing half naked on the table, Switzerland was arguing with Liechtenstein with why he couldn't shoot his boyfriend and the other two men, Romano was going red screaming at Spain, Canada looked about ready to murder the albino, America and England were making out in the corner, Japan and Hungary were snapping photos of the lovers, Korea was trying to grope Hong Kong and pissing off Taiwan, China was trying to get Russia to stop hugging him, Belarus was repeatedly punching Mexico, Italy was cuddling Germany, Belgium and Denmark were flirting, Norway was nuzzling Iceland's face, Netherlands was blushing madly as Ukraine spoke with him about something, Monacco was reading silently to herself, Australia was playing with his koala, New Zealand was flirting with Wales, Ireland and his Northern sister were arguing with Scotland, Poland was playing with Lithuania's hair, Latvia was sitting on Estonia's lap and wearing his glasses, India was arguing with Vietnam and Thailand that he was indeed a man, and Austria was playing on the piano in the corner.

Basically, a typical meeting day. However, when everyone noticed the two come in, they all started laughing. Some tried to stifle it, some didn't, some covered their mouths, and some pointed as they laughed. A few excused themselves from the room to laugh in private, and others started rolling on the ground. Some ran to the bathroom to keep from pissing their pants.

"What the hell?" Sweden glared at them. Finland snickered.

"A-anyways," England cleared his throat in an attempt to control himself, "we all would like to take a moment to give Finland his cake and balloons," England explained. He handed over the cake and balloons.

"Wow, thanks!" Finland grinned. England gave Sweden a wry smile and quickly excused himself from the room. They could hear his howling laughter all the way down the hall.

"You look amazing," America grinned, "Mick Jagger?"

"Huh?" Sweden asked. America made the mustache sign and laughed manically. Sweden turned to Finland. "Do I have a mustache?" he asked. Finland quickly stifled his laughter, avoiding eye contact. "Whatever."

* * *

Sweden and Finland came home, finally, after a long day of...fighting with other countries. I mean, what else do you do at a World Summit? Try to solve the world's problems? Pfft, no, you argue about wars that were hundreds of years ago and about queens and kings with sticks up their asses that attacked each other, or how big your-

"Shut up, authoress. Nobody came here to read your rant!" Finland snapped, annoyed. Sweden chuckled, ruffling his wife's hair. "I'm tired, Berwald, so I'm just gonna-" Finland started, turning to Sweden. "Pfft!"

"What is up with you?" Sweden groaned. Finland kissed Sweden's forehead and danced over to their bedroom. Sweden rolled his eyes, yawning. He went into the bathroom, turning to the mirror as he yawned.

Who knew you could choke on yawns? Sweden stared at his face and the tic-tac-toe games scribbled all over them, and the monocle, and the mustache. "What the fuck?" he cried. He pulled up his shirt, revealing more games. Where the hell-? And how did-? And who the-?

Sweden's eyes narrowed. Finland was his wife, so that was alright for him to be in the room, but he had been wondering what Estonia was doing there. Now he knew.

"TINO!" Sweden shouted. He heard a little yelp from the bedroom, signifying that the Finn definitely knew the trouble he was in. Sweden stormed over and slammed the door open, revealing Finland cowering under the covers.

"Just remember how much I love you, Berwald," Finland chuckled nervously.

"Tino..."

"Because WOW! I love you a lot!" Finland added, eyes darting around for a way to escape.

"Tino..."

"Gosh, I love you so much its crazy! I mean, seriously!" Finland cried, bringing his hands to his chest anxiously.

"Tino..." Sweden crept really close, getting so that their noses touched and Finland's heavy breathing fogged up the Swede's glasses.

"Ehehehe..." Finland chuckled. "Don't hurt me, Sweden!" Sweden grabbed the Finn around the middle. "Oh God, Berwald, I love you! I love you so much, don't hurt me don't hurt me don't hurt me!"

"Tino!" Sweden smiled a little. "You know I wouldn't hurt you..._my __wife_!" Finland facepalmed.

"Grz..."

* * *

btw my boyfriend loves Mortal Kombat, so I get to watch him play alot lol and Norway's finisher move is original.


End file.
